Jack Bolton
Jack Bolton is known as Troy's father and the basketball coach of the Wildcats. He is hard on Troy and knows what he is capable of and what Troy needs to do to accomplish his goals. However, Coach Bolton is faced with a challenge when his son decides that he likes to sing. Jack sees this new hobby as a distraction for Troy and Troy’s hopes to get a basketball college scholarship. However, during their championship game Troy and Gabriella Montez cause a diversion so they are able to go to their call backs for the musical. Coach Bolton comes in to see them singing together. He sees his son so passionate and comfortable on stage. He never expected to see this and has a new view on Gabriella and Troy’s singing. Jack sees that Troy is happy with Gabriella and realizes that Troy is very talented in something other than basketball. Coach Bolton now really likes Gabriella and is okay with Troy singing with her. He now knows that it’s alright to have multiple focuses in life. He doesn’t think his son should do only basketball. He is more supportive of Troy and his hobbies. He is still hard on Troy when it comes to basketball and wants to see him succeed, but he understands that his son doesn’t only play basketball: he is a singer and performer too. Jack Bolton still wants to see Troy do really good things in basketball. Most of all, he wants to see his son go to his alma mater to play basketball. However, Troy chooses to go to a college where he can play basketball and perform. This is hard for Coach Bolton to accept, but he is able to be happy for Troy and support him in his decision. Jack was a man of respect and authority. Although respected in the neighbourhood, the city and the town's people also respected him, simply by his personality but also because of his occupation as a police officer. Jack served for his country as a Navy Seal for six years; after his duties were fulfilled he joined the Albuquerque, New Mexico police force. After graduating from U of A police foundations with honours, he married his high school sweetheart before being deployed. This allowed Lucille to complete Law school as she waited for her husband to finish his tour and return back to her in one piece. It wasn't easy for the couple to fall back into their love struck phase; after Jack returned he did indeed return as a changed man. He witnessed a whole different reality and paid more respect to the men who will continue, is continuing and is going fight for their country. 'Physical Appearance' TBA 'Personality and Traits' As a former member of the Navy, Jack can be described as stiff or wooden at home, often keeping his emotions in check. However, Jack is a fearless, resourceful, and loyal man. He’d do anything for his family, which is frustrating since he can’t usually figure out what exactly can be done for them. He can see that the only cure is to help him push himself, but can’t figure out how without compromising the family secrets. Jack is a hero in the old school. He believes in helping people, and will not willingly harm others beyond what is absolutely necessary. He is also calm, collected, and polite, but occasionally he exhibits an intimidating and ferocious rage, and if sufficiently angered, he can be quite fearsome. He always tries to reason with his opponents and appeal to their better nature to avoid unnecessary violence, but if a villain could not be reasoned with and posed a threat to innocent lives, he tries to terminate them if their capture wasn't an option because he knows how many innocent lives could be lost if he allows them to live. Jack is solely interested in his wife Lucille, but treats other women with respect. Role in Series ''Pilot TBA The Start of Something New TBA Get'cha Head in the Game TBA What I've Been Looking For TBA Stick to the Status Quo TBA When There Was Me and You TBA Bop to the Top TBA Breaking Free TBA We're All In This Together TBA What Time Is It? TBA Fabulous TBA Work This Out TBA You Are The Music In Me TBA I Don't Dance TBA Gotta Go My Own Way TBA Bet On It TBA Everyday TBA All For One TBA Now or Never TBA Right Here, Right Now TBA I Want It All TBA Can I Have This Dance TBA A Night To Remember TBA Just Wanna Be With You TBA The Boys Are Back TBA Walk Away TBA Scream TBA We're All In This Together TBA High School Musical TBA 'Trivia''' TBA Category:Characters Category:Faculty Members